Confessions of Kyo
by Tiny Charm
Summary: This is what Kyo thinks about the people who are part of his servants or part of those who need to die. The sixth chappie is up after a two year absence! The bashing starts again.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Warning: may contain bashing, swearing and lots more of that stuff in later chapters.

Since I got reviews in the other story I decided to write something else. I hope this is entertaining.

Basically this is what happens when you leave Kyo alone in a room with a camera turned on.

xxx

Prologue

It is I the most looking man alive! The most powerful greatest sword master alive, it would be me, Demon Eyes Kyo. Who were you expecting? Hahaha! I know I'm amazing. No one has my skills or my looks. To all the rest of you who you can think you fight. You can't.

What the Hell do any of you know? I advise all of you jackasses to bow to me like old dogface where ever she is. Unless of course you want to join that line of jackasses who thought they could kick my ass but got their ass kicked straight to Hell. Hahahaha!

Let's talk about my special skills which are quite remarkable they include killing, drinking, womanizing and that stuff you kids shouldn't be around for. Though on my spare time I have to work real hard telling dogface where to get my drinks and my women.

One more thing if you damn people are wondering why the Hell I'm doing this. Well I'll tell you, I'm so bored. With that authoress lying that about buying me drinks that just pissed me off more. So I'm here doing what Yukimura likes to do. Share his damn feelings. Damn drama queen!

But this is just the beginning of introductions. Let the torture begin with my first victim.Won't you all like to stick around for the bull that's about to happen.

xxx

Um…well a lot of the characters I do like. So it gets to the bashing it wasn't me it was Kyo. I do hope people like this. So please read and review. Send your love or flames. Pick a character to bash.


	2. Shinrei!

Thanks to my reviewer:

Kaeru-sama- Shinrei you say? Hmmm…Let's go with him.

Paradigm08- Yay! You can see Kyo like this. That's good.

Woman this isn't about you. This is about me. I think you should go back to living that cracked filled life.

The author runs away.

xxx

**Shinrei**

Him? That pompous jackass! Of all the people he goes right up there in my most hated/will send to Hell list. No one shows off like he does. If someone wants to say something about me to defend him I'll come to you and personally kill your ass off.

Like I was saying, he shows off but he's so damn weak! I've known him since we were young children, I should know how weak he is. He should have been killed then. Come on we all know you're weak! Why the Hell would you need two swords?

Which brings me to another point. I don't understand him. He's so damn obsessed with the mibu. He brays like a jackass when he preaches about the clan. News alert they're not strong. I have been killing them from a line down to Hell.

Is there a reason why you have to think they're so powerful? Could it be that you're sleeping with Crimson King? What about Fubuki? And fyi you look like a bitch. With those feminine features, ugly features I might add.

Why do you look like that? Is it because some jackass I mean literally and your father slept together and you were the result? And what the Hell is up those horny bitch poses?

Are you a damn hooker? Not like I'd do you. But are you? Not only do you look like a bitch but act like one.

One more thing you're undying loyalty to the mibu did it help get Sakuya?See? It didn't work. She wants me. Hahaha! You say you hate me. Why the Hell did you grow your hair long like mine? It's jackass envy.

Ouestion comes to mind, why the Hell would Hotaru hate you? I know he's your damn half brother! If you can't understand that well than you just proved my point. I need to kill your ass off.

All I know is that every time I see you I just feel like busting your head into a damn door or wall. Whatever the Hell is closest! I don't understand why you'd hate Yukimura. He'd probably be a suitable mate for you.

Final Evaluation:

You, Shinrei are a pompous bitchin jackass. Who only preaches about the mibu and has feminine features.

xxx

Okay whatever has just been said was all Kyo. Not me at all. I don't think it was good. Though please read and review.


	3. Akira!

Thanks to my reviewers:

Kaeru-sama- Yay! I'm glad you agree with all that bull I wrote. It sounds like Kyo, that's good. You

Paradigm08- Yay! You thought it was funny. And I like to ramble so it's easy for him to do.

Flayda- Yay! I'm glad you accept all this out of him. And I could be Kyo. Hee Hee. I bet he'll kill me for saying that.

This one is for Kaeru-sama's second choice after Shinrei, Akira.

xxx

**Akira**

Hmmm….awe it's my favorite little buddy in the whole damn world….Hell no! Damn bitch! I don't really know what to expect out of him half of the time. So I'd say it's best to kill him now before he poses a future threat.

The poor thing, I remember finding him in that village where I massacred those people. Good times I'd say. He was manageable, but all that changed. When I realized all he did was bitch, bitch, bitch.

I really wished I'd killed him. Also, all those damn dumbass questions he'd ask. They made me want to beat his ass and drown him. Then, I deserted the poor little boy. He became real sick. Wasn't my problem anymore or at least I thought so.

The crybaby felt betrayed when I left that he gave up his eyesight for power. What a jackass! He turned all his trust in me to hate. Guess what Akira I don't give a damn!

You little crybaby bitch. Wah Wah, Kyo why did you leave and betray us? We could've ruled the world. Bitch! How about I shove those double swords up your ass? It sure would freeze your ass off. Maybe that would shut you up too.

I have the worse back-story than anyone else. Everyone wants to kill me and what are you bitching about? Stupid jackass! You have nothing to bitch about? I want to kill you, bring you to life and kill you again.

One more thing when you stole my body were you doing something with it that I should kill you for? Cause I don't trust you alone with my body. You bloody gay bastard! I'm straight you know not like you!

Final Evaluation:

You, Akira are a freaking gay jackass. Who bitches and needs to be killed off.

xxx

Okay if anyone likes Akira that was Kyo speaking his mind not me. Though please read and review. This was probably out of character.


	4. Muramasa!

Thanks to my reviewers:

Paradigm08- Yay! You like it! Oh Akira with short shorts. That would have been quite funny. That slipped my mind. I'm sure to add in somewhere. Thanks.

Kaeru-sama- Yay! You enjoyed it! I think Kyo thinks everyone but him are gay. You want me to bash Muramasa? Sure it would be my pleasure.

xxx

I'll try my best to bash Muramasa for you Kaeru-sama and Flayda I think.

xxx

**Muramasa**

Awe damn, not him. Come on he's dead. He lived like a bitch literally and died like one too. The end. And no to the jackasses out there, I didn't kill him.

He died because of that disease. Besides he wasn't on my to kill list. He was on my beat his ass and keep moving ahead list. He really isn't so special though everyone thinks so. He's just another of those fucked up elders. Heard me, old man!

He betrayed the mibu not like I give a damn. I mean they can go to Hell and they will. Still he'd act like he's such a damn do-gooder. Come on you were a traitor and that won't change.

Which brings me to an important thing. Though if I find out someone else knows I'll send this damn world to Hell…..Like I was saying when I first met the old bastard I thought he was a woman. He was certainly dressed for the freaking role.

Then, he tells me "No, I'm not going to sleep with you." I was thinking what the Hell was wrong with her. I found out she was a he. And no to you bitches out there I'm not gay! Say it and be ready to have your heads hacked off.! I have slept with almost every woman of Japan. And yes that's an accomplishment.

I also learned he could read minds with his Satori. That was not a good thing. It was Hell. He would keep asking what I wanted. I never answered because he'd answer for me. Yeah that's the reason I don't talk. But he's dead so I'm speaking my mind.

He trained me. He also told me not to cuss. Well I did anyway. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! See? Yeah he's another that I highly think is freaking gay! Unless of course he's transsexual like Akari.

Bringing me to understand where Shinrei got his bitch like attitude. Shinrei tries to make himself pretty. No wonder I need to kill Shinrei. The old man's long hair could've beat Rapunzel's hair in an easy bitch fight. And why the Hell do you need to live with Mayumi. Did you sleep with her to feel like a man or like more of a woman?

Final Evaluation:

You, Muramasa are a transsexual annoying preacher. Who needs a reality check in Hell.

xxx

This one was absolutely out of character. I know that. So you can flame me. Anyways please read and review. Send me Love or Flames.


	5. Akari!

Thanks to my reviewers:

Kaera-sama- Yay! You're so sweet, you'll flame them if I'm flamed.

Paradigm08- Yay, you want me to bash Akari? I've been thinking about that lately. It may not be good but I tried.

Hikari- Yay! You love it! Yeah you're right he most definitely hasn't slept with Yuya.

**xxx**

**_I really don't want to bash Hotaru-kun. I adore him. But that would be interesting. Oh and Saizo? Hmm….and Nobunaga…Hmmm…. But here's Akari_.**

**xxx**

**Akari**

Hmmm….How about we don't talk about him?...This is not the place to discuss bitches and whores…..hmmm……That damned crossdresser!

He's definitely the fucked up gay transsexual bitch of the Shiseiten. Unlike the rest he actually would show his fucked up gay qualities.

Now who the Hell do you think he learned those gay ways from?...hmmm….It's that smartass! Know who, yet….Hishigi! I mean yeah sure you were rejected by the world. But no one fucking told you to be a gay ass.

Cause, guess what I too was thrown away into this bitched up world. And am I gay?...If someone wants to say something say it. Please say it, bitch! Just remember it was due to your jackass stupidity when I break your limbs.

Let's take a trip to Hell and thank Hishigi for raising such a gay ass….Hell no! I think we should go beat his ass a little more. I tell you I swear Akari slept with Hishigi.

You know how those bull shit love stories go. Man falls in love with bitch…well Akari is the next best thing to the bitches out there. He already looked like one. He should've gotten breasts. Which reminds me want to know why Akari left?

I'll tell you because Hishigi told him he was just a one night stand. Then Hishigi said Fubuki has chosen him over Muramasa. So I have no use for you any longer.

So that's how I meet the gay ass who is attracted to me. Not like I can blame anyone for wanting to fuck me. I'm good-looking I know. But now I'm not gay, jackass!

You bitches who're thinking I wanted to fuck him how about I make you eat your shit? So he wanted to marry me? Now the day that I fucking marry him that will be the day. That day, that I become a prostitute who fucks Shinrei and Akira at the same time while writing sick letters to Yukimura about if he wants to be fucked, then I'll teach Sasuke how to fuck Yukimura…….How about I kill anyone who agrees with that?

Final Evaluation:

You, Akari are a cross-dressing, sexual predator who needs breasts and an ass. And no I still wouldn't fuck you then. I'll send you to Hell and along with everyone else.

xxx

_**Was this occ? Anyways please read and review. Send me your Love or your flames.**_


	6. Bontenmaru

_**Author's Note:**_ _Forgive me for my two year absence. I do hope there are still some of my missed readers and reviewers who are still hoping for me to continue. The chapter probably isn't going to be too great, but I'm trying to get back into character. So here comes the bashing once more._**  
**

**Thanks to my past reviewers:** Kaeru-sama, FlowerGirl, Paradigm08, LMAO, Flayda, ELLIE 31773, HotIceRed, gryphonic medli

**x.x.x.x**

**Bontenmaru**

Bon. Good Ol' Bon. Fucking bastard. He fucking thinks he's everyone's mother. Who the fuck died and passed that torch down his ass? Bitch, Bitch, Bitch! All he ever does is bitch! Sometimes I hope that when he walks in the middle of the streets he'd get his ass handed to him. Either that or he could just fall in a shithole and die. That would be a blessing.

He's lucky. Lucky to be alive that is. If he weren't one of my dumbass servants, I'd have already killed his ass off and sent him to meet his fucking dead relatives in Hell! They'd have such a beautiful reunion, trying to kill each other.

What the Hell is wrong with him? Always opening his big ass mouth and shit keeps coming out. Like "I'm the last of the Date clan. I'm going to rule. Hahahahah!!!" That is the most corny ass up piece of shit I've ever heard. And believe me I'd heard alot of shit. And shoved the shit back down the bitches throats.

The jackass stole my laugh, my laugh. The laugh that means that I'm the strongest when I'm beating everyone's asses. Stealing my laugh is a big Hell no for me. He behaves like he really thinks he'll be king of the world. But we all know he means king of dogshit. I guess he needs me to shove my foot up his ass or better yet my tenro to wake him out of his magical shitland.

He wants to rule but he's just another orphan bitch. Poor Bon...Poor bitch. You actually thought I gave a damn? Why would I? I'm the main character, not a useless sidelined jackass.

No one even assaults him like the way I've been assaulted, by the entire fucking Mibu!! Not even a woman. No woman would want crap like that in their bed. Not like he cares. He's so fucking gay it's impossible to stay around him without feeling pissed off. Everytime he sees Yukimura, you know he's getting turned on. He keeps getting harder and harder. You know he's just waiting for Yukimura to say "Fuck Me" Funny thing is that Yukimura would probably do him.

I guess it's pretty damn obvious where Akira got his gay-ass attitude from. Bon must be the one who taught Akira how to masturbate.

Hold on a damn moment! Don't you fucking people get any ideas? Because I will get my tenro and kill all of your asses. Hear me?! Akira always kept asking me things about blowjobs. I was always like "What the Fuck?" It's because of that I didn't want to bring him along. Bon corrupted Akira's head.

I'm sure like Akira, Bon was thinking about fucking me. But he knows better than that, he knows I'd make sure he was dead within seconds, making it look like he'd committed suicide.

I guess when you're the most goodlooking man alive, even men will fall down on their asses for you. Now I feel so disgusted by those gayasses.

Final Evaluation: 

You, Bontenmaru are an annoying, masturbating, pmsing jackass.

**x.x.x.x**

**_Second Author's Note:_ **_Hopefully it was okay. Please read and send your reviews. Till next time, Ciao._**  
**


End file.
